warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Msrayburn61/Warriors For Christ- WFC Clan
' WFC' (Warriors For Christ) Doctrine of Expectations and Compliance Mission It is the mission of (Warriors for Christ) Clan in the war commander game created by Kixeye, hereafter referred to as WFC to provide a platform in the war commander gaming community which is united under Christianity’s core beliefs and values. To provide support for its members to advance through the game and help grow and protect their bases and respective assets. WFC is not a militant religious group! We (all WFC members) have the goal of uniting all Christian war commander game players under the banner of one united clan for the purposes of; *ü Fellowship with other Christians *ü Outreach to those that are not Christians yet *Spreading the gospel of Jesus Christ to all that have ears, in a respectful and discreet manner, always mindful of religious diversity in the world community. :Fun interaction within the War Commander gaming community at large with believers and non-believers...alike Requirements: The only requirement to be a member of WFC is to be a Christian. Hierarchy within WFC; Christianity360 (Warrior44) is the creator and head administrator of and for the WFC clan and as such; all other WFC sector administrators, officers, and members are subject to him and his overall authority in all clan matters. Sector administrators- (preferably a minimum rank of Major should be attained by the recipient of this title) a title bestowed upon the highest ranking clan member (to be determined by highest total accumulated experience points) residing in a sector that is responsible for representing, maintaining, organizing, outreach, recruitment, and other efforts on behalf of WFC best interests in the sector that he (she) resides. As it is impractical to keep all members in any one sector at the same time, it should be understood that for the purposes of outreach and growth that more than one sector should have WFC representation in them, therefore, all WFC members are very important to further the overall goals regardless of game rank because you never know when you will be the only WFC member left in a sector and have the responsibility of representing WFC core values on your own until reinforcements can arrive! Note- with great authority comes great responsibility! Example- If for some reason a level 26 warrant officer finds himself as the only WFC member in his sector, he will automatically become interim WFC sector administrator to that particular sector until joined by a higher ranking member in the sector that he resides, in which case the higher ranking newly arrived member shall assume responsibility as WFC sector administrator for the sector. all new recruits are required to jump to the current WFC clan home sector for acclamation and to familiarize the new recruit with the existing core clan members to enhance the gaming experience and member to member working relationships. Conference- The gathering of all WFC clan members to one sector to promote growth and award WFC accomplishment badges for outstanding performance in many categories such as; outreach, best in battle, recruitment, …etc. War; '''WFC clan members shall from time to time participate in assisting Allies and Allied sectors in the defense of their sectors against intruders and invaders at the discretion and direction of the WFC administrator. '''Call to Arms- Jumping to another sector in response to a request by an allied clan to assist in defending the clans sector and fighting the allied clan’s enemies at the discretion and direction of the WFC administrator. I am the recruiter for the only all Christian Clan that I am aware of in the War Commander Game. It is a clan that is comprised of Christian's, to provide support for christians in the War Commander gaming community at large. We provide a community fb page for outreach @; https://www.facebook.com/pages/Warriors-For-Christ/691507004241802, a kixeye group page for recruiting purposes @; https://www.k ixeye.com/groups/54583cee6d 462a88477a1f29/discussions/group-news , and a WFC fb private badged members only page @; https://www.facebook.com/groups/590976604341989/ where we exchange strategy for excelling in the game and events. We are a clan of like minded christians that promote core christian values throughout the war commander gaming community and have lots of fun in the process...:) WFC creator is Christianity360 aka Warrior44 Titan-Elite-MainPic.png|Join the fun and get the etitan|link=https://www.facebook.com/pages/Warriors-For-Christ/691507004241802 SonOfSaints-RogueAttack-1b.png|get ready for the upcoming events|link=https://www.facebook.com/pages/Warriors-For-Christ/691507004241802 11655202 1598216183782543 119470736 n.jpg|WFC Creator...Christianity360(41) aka (warrior44)|link=https://www.kixeye.com/profile/50bd35a20cc343813b008ead my original icon...blank.jpg|WFC Recruiter... SgtSam(38)|link=https://www.kixeye.com/profile/50c00a6d0cc343ef1400303d WFC Bravo Admin (blue) final.jpg|WFC Bravo Admin...Armydad(42)|link=https://www.kixeye.com/profile/505535ca35cf363f31000247 Anfrews Alpha Admin badge pic.jpg|WFC Alpha Admin...Andrew(41)|link=https://www.kixeye.com/profile/507b442e35cf367f16000006 Category:Blog posts